The Force Awakens: Reylo
by theirishleprechaun
Summary: spoilers, obviously. just some added in stuff to the scenes that Kylo and Rey were in in the movie. i was impatient enough to write some shit, so here. i love them and it's killing me. as always, don't like it, then do not read. rated M to be safe because im undecided as to how smutty i will make it.
1. Chapter 1

Reylo AKA sexiness

Kylo Ren x Rey

**these events will not be entirely accurate as my memory is only so great and I won't be rewatching TFA until more important things are paid off, lol**

Rey told BB-8 to keep moving, to keep him/it away from the enemy. She told him that she would follow. She shot a few rounds off of the gun that Han Solo had given her, once she figured out how to turn the safety off anyway, taking out one or two troopers; it almost felt like a game. Then she sensed it. A presence. She didn't sense things often, but this one was not normal. She knew whatever it was would be worse than any stormtrooper.

Kylo Ren could sense the girl, the enigma, and he knew that she was separate from his father and the rest of the resistance. He knew that she was in the woods and with the special droid, and once again doubting the abilities of the so called soldiers, he put it upon himself to retrieve or destroy them.

Rey barely heard him approach, at least, not with her ears. The moment she laid her eyes on him she knew she wouldn't be able to beat him, at best she could only avoid him. She got one or two shots off before she realized that they were useless against his power. She used some of her scavenger skills and scaled an incline, his blade nearly missing her. He was too fast, she had no experience. He was relentless in his pursuit. They reached level ground once more, she was cornered.

One second, her back was to him, the next, she suddenly felt a heat upon her cheek and neck, something far too close for comfort. It was the lightsaber, glowing red into her eyes. Rey panicked, not moving save for breathing, thinking she would be dead in the next flick of his wrist. He circled her, like prey, reading her like an open book.

"Where is the droid?"

"Not here."

"Where is it?"

"I will never tell you."

The saber left her face and on instinct she raised her gun, a last ditch effort. She could sense his mild amusement in the futility. At once her body froze, as hard as she tried, she was immobile, at Kylo Ren's mercy, if he had any. Rey could feel him reading her again, only brushing the surface of her conscious. He closed his saber and returned it to his belt.

"You are coming with me. You've seen the map."

Her last memory of the beautiful green planet was his mind overtaking hers, knocking her out. It wasn't painful, but still more businesslike than gentle. She felt his arms catch her as his force grip on her released. She passed out with the sound of his heartbeat in her ear as her head slumped against his chest.


	2. Chapter 2

Rey woke up in a metal chair, in an empty room, on an unfamiliar ship. She felt cold, still acclimating from the hot climate of Jakku, and she had the feeling that the ship was kept cold for more than one cheery reason.

She immediately began fidgeting, testing the strength of the bonds keeping her to the chair. They weren't tight enough to hurt her wrists or ankles, but snug enough that she couldn't wiggle her hands or feet out of them. The headrest was slightly digging into the back of her head but she was stuck and the bonds weren't budging. Rey would have continued testing the chair's limits if she hadn't heard the foreboding footsteps approaching the door. She quickly relaxed. Rey needed to remain calm or she might start freaking out, she was scared, terrified even. She needed her senses about her now more than ever.

Rey heard a keypad beeping and then the door slid open with a clank. The masked man who had taken her stood in the door. She could barely see anything past him because he took up nearly the whole doorway. No clues about her location there.

She stiffened as he slowly walked towards her. She was bound, alone, in a room with the enemy.

"You will tell me about the map," he said pointedly. There was no ounce of doubt in his voice.

Rey shook her head, not bothering to voice her response, to afraid that her voice might wobble.

"Oh you will, one way or the other."

"Is there a reason you wear a mask? Have something to hide? Coward."

He stopped, almost shocked that she had spat the words at him, something no one on the ship ever dared to do, except for General Hux.

"No, I do not."

Ren sat on the chair facing her. He reached for his head, his fingers easily finding the release button on his mask. There was a click and he gently took it off. Rey held her breath, anticipating the worst. Ren gave his head a gentle shake, taking care of the helmet hair he occasionally got from wearing the mask so frequently. He wondered why he bothered taking it off now, as he never did in front of anyone and had nothing to prove to this scavenger.

Rey held in a gasp of surprise as he stood and looked her straight in the eye. She had thought he might be hideous, though to think all of the First Order would be ugly was unfounded. But no, this man, barely out of boyhood it looked like-barely older than her-was not hideous. He was not traditionally handsome, but in a unique fashion.

Ren came closer to Rey, raising his hand, using the force he pushed her further into the chair, making her head hit the headrest. Not hard enough to injure, but not comfortably either.

She could feel him poking around in her mind, looking for the map, but also weaknesses to exploit.

"You're all alone. Such a pity."

Rey's memories flashed before her eyes, even the fuzzy ones from her childhood, when she was abandoned. It hurt, she didn't want to remember. She felt the hairs on her arms raise. There was a new power, something not from Kylo Ren.

She looked at him in confusion, sensing his uncertainty. Rey could tell that his guard was down, so she pushed. She could only skim off the top, his mental blocks were too strong for her, but it was enough.

Ren tried to force her back into submission, but she fought him, igniting a spark of fear in him. He had known there was a special girl, and that she might be stronger than him.

"You are alllll alone too."

His rage sparked, he funneled it into his energy, maintaining eye contact with this slip of a girl who did not yet know her full potential.

It was a battle of wills, and they were nearly matched. They both began to sweat from exertion and stopped, neither making any progress. Rey tried not to smile, proud of herself but not wanting to further anger him. He could still hurt her without the force.

A fire raged in Kylo Ren, he wanted to hit her so badly, like he had the tie fighter. But he had a conflicting voice in his head telling him not to, and it sounded like his mother. Enraged, he stormed out of the interrogation room, leaving Rey in cold silence.


	3. Chapter 3

Finn had been inconsolable, worried for Rey's safety. Not to mention a damn chatterbox. Han had been worried on a lower level, but he had an inkling that Rey could take care of herself. Chewie just felt cold and wanted to get back to the Falcon.

Han enjoyed finally hearing the end of Finn's commentary when he noticed a girl climbing the enormous side of the hanger through the window. He knew that one was smart. Naturally, this kid, the 'resistance' or whatever he was, took a minute to catch up. Apparently stormtroopers didn't come natural to picking up on body language.

Everything was going smoothly, it was almost too easy. They were close to completing the mission and returning to the ship.

And then a figure clad in black and a helmet came walking across the bridge below them. A figure that Han had known their whole life, but had only seen once in the past few years when they stole Rey away in their arms. The same figure, that Han's estranged wife had begged him to bring home. The smuggler in Han wanted to ignore it and leave, he had a bad feeling about this. But his paternal side, the side that had tried to give the best of everything to his son, wouldn't let him move.

A feeling of deja vu came over him, but it was his son and he couldn't abandon him again.

"Ben!" he shouted. Han's voice echoing.

The figure halted, looking directly at him.

….

What had been done could not be undone. Ben Organa Solo had killed his father. Watched as his body had fallen off the bridge, and then turned his attention towards the traitor and the scavenger. They ran and he followed, managing to cut them off in the woods. The two had a headstart, but he knew the territory better. On top of that, Ren was still flying on the emotions that killing his own father, no, Han solo, had brought on. He was pleased that Snoke would value him more, but a part of him, the part that he tried to bury, had fractured. He knew immediately that his mother had felt Han's spark go out, he could feel her anguish. The small feeling of guilt sprouting in him further pissed him off.

Somewhat limping through the snow, he waited, activating his lightsaber when he spotted Rey and Finn running towards him.


	4. Chapter 4

Rey had hit the tree hard, luckily missing any sharp branches, and fallen twenty or so feet to the snow-packed ground. She was unconscious before she even felt the snow melt against her skin for the first time.

Finn, ever her loyal protector, activated the Skywalker lightsaber and tried to keep pace with the wounded sith. The snow provided some difficulty, it was not so easy to lunge and parry in. Alas, even wounded, Finn was not a strong match for Kylo Ren. A crossguard burn on his collarbone, and a swipe of the hot saber down his back sent him belly down into the snow.

Kylo Ren continued beating his wounds, growing stronger as he used the pain to fuel his rage. For some reason, even when he sensed that Finn was seriously wounded but not dead, he did not bother to finish him off. Instead he went straight for his grandfather's lightsaber.

Rey woke, her first thought was whether or not her friend was still alive. And surprised that she was alive too. She stumbled through the snow to him, finding his pulse. Rey was glad at the least that lightsaber wounds never bled out. Finn was safe from blood loss if nothing else. But he was so cold.

She saw Kylo look towards the blue saber stuck in the snow. He reached for it with his force, looking annoyed when it didn't come right to him. He tried harder, grimacing as his fresh injuries pulled with his renewed efforts. Knowing that Rey had regained consciousness provided a slight challenge for Kylo. He hoped she would have remained unconscious for a longer period, making his mission easier.

The lightsaber finally burst out of the snow. Kylo thought it was headed for his intended target, landing in his hand, but it went straight past him. Rey caught the saber easily, pressing the button.

Kylo went right for her, "it's just us now." He made the first move, swinging his saber at her with one hand.

Rey moved to quickly block his halfhearted blow. The saber was lighter than her staff back on Jakku so it was easier to maneuver. (Just you know, _slightly_ more dangerous). She smoothly matched his blows, their sabers sparking as they clashed.

"I could show you the ways of the force." Kylo almost sounded eager, and that scared Rey because a small part of her wanted it.

Rey was at an impasse with Kylo, their sabers locked together. Her arms were so tired, and despite Kylo being injured, he wasn't showing signs of giving up. His eyes on her were distracting, she could feel their heated gaze on her mouth, and when they made eye contact it was intense. He pushed harder, she was starting to slide on the snow.

Rey closed her eyes, concentrating, trying to calm her mind. Her world became quiet. She opened her eyes to Kylo, still focused on her and starting to look confused. She pushed at him, straining.

They broke apart, lightsabers swinging. Trees around them were getting cut down, making the two dodge both each other and the falling trees. The ground shook, the planet was collapsing. Kylo was unsettled and Rey had an opening, she took it.

Kylo fell to the snow, a new scar running across his face. He was stunned, knowing that she was stronger than him, and also pleased in a way. The Earth shook harder and a split formed between the two.

Rey screamed, the ground falling out from under her. She unknowingly threw it in Kylo's direction while flailing. It landed in the snow beside him. It took him all of a second to realize that Rey was about to die, and he should have let her, but he didn't.

Grabbing a newly surfaced tree root, Kylo dove for her, his hand thrusting into the open air, reaching for any part of her to grab.


	5. Chapter 5

Using the force to guide her a bit, Kylo managed to grasp her hand, his other still on the tree root. Rey's screams quieted when their hands met and she realized that he wasn't planning on dropping her.

Relying mostly on upper body strength, Kylo slowly pulled Rey up to him. The force of pulling her up unsettled the balance of his crouch and he fell backwards, still holding her hand. Rey landed on top of him. He grunted as she fell on one of his wounds.

"Why did you save me?"

"I don't know."

They could hear explosions in the distance. He reluctantly let her go once her breathing evened out. They both rise, not shivering despite the cold.

"Get to your ship, this planet is no longer stable."

"What about you?" Rey sounded a more worried than she should have, as his enemy.

"I'll be fine," he nearly whispered.

Rey's last image of Kylo was him standing in the snow, still bleeding. But little did she know he followed her from a distance and quietly stowed away on the ship, knowing his allies were too far away to save him this time. He also didn't want to part with her just yet.

…

Kylo had hidden himself in the engineering bay, part of his father's ship that he had been familiar with since childhood.

The Falcon still smelled like childhood to him, and he knew that Chewy wouldn't be able to sniff him out because he'd spent so much time in his father's ship before being sent to train with Uncle Luke. People's scents don't change, no matter the choices they make.

Kylo could tell that they had exited hyper-speed. His wounds had stopped bleeding, those that hadn't stopped yet were cauterized by his lightsaber shortly after boarding.


End file.
